War & Peace
by AnEverlastingNightRose13
Summary: sequel to Hunter's Game: Surviving the Game was the easy part. Now engaged and an aftermath to deal with, our favorite heroine Akahanna has to get used to some pretty big changes with a whole set of new problems that a marriage and the possibility of kids bring! That's not even to include how the rest of Society's going to judge her and Takuma's marriage. Who said peace was easy!
1. Chapter 1

1: Announcement

* * *

I don't own Vampire Knight and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13. Hey you guys! I know that it hasn't been long since I completed Hunter's Game but you see, I feel bad for the last chapter I wrote for you guys because it's such a freaking cliffhanger! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this continuation of Akahanna's journey but I just wanted to clear up some things.

1) remember how I wrote Takuma was an orphan right? Well I'm wrong! I'm so sorry for making you guys to believe that! After I wrote that I bought the Vampire Knight Office Fan Book (shows you how much of an anime freak I am!) and apparently he isn't, but the reason he was raised by his grandfather Asato is because his parents are too occupied with their jobs that they couldn't raise him themselves. So I will put that Akahanna has in-laws to deal with. (We all know how great people get along with their in-laws!)

2) Well also in the book, Matsuri Hino (author to Vampire Knight) wrote down how tall the characters are. And their heights are ridiculous! Zero is 181 cm, or 5"11 in American measurements. Kaname's 184 cm/ 6"0 and Takuma's the same height as Kaname. Now you must be thinking "Oh Yuki mustn't be that short then." Well... She's 152 cm which is 4"11! She's not even taller than 5 feet! Matsuri is making her to marry a guy that's freaking huge! Anyways now I finally realized how tall I made Akahanna and she's the same as Ruka's height 169 cm which is 5"6. (How image how much Takuma's gonna make dirty jokes out of her height XD) So yeah I'd like you to know that.

3) this time I might not make the story in bold like how I did with the other 2 stories. Anyways back to the story and please R&R!

* * *

After like a day of travel to get back to my house we trot over to the Estate and its HOT. "Is it always this hot?" Takuma asks as he takes off his shirt leaving an under shirt on.

"It shouldn't be... Well come on the faster we get inside the faster we can change." He nods so we're on the front lawn and the cherry blossoms are blooming painting the lush green lawns with pink poke a dots.

"This place is gorgeous." He says as the blossoms fall around him and he catches them in his hands.

"Thanks, when my mother Sakura was alive the blossoms would bloom more often. It's even prettier in the fall if you ask me." He nods so we slide off of the saddles and ring on the door bell.

"Yes?" Mildred says but she finally looks at me dropping the platter she had. "Lady Akahanna!" She hugs me so I hug her back.

"It's been a while Mildred". I laugh so she leads Takuma and I over to where my dad is. "Daddy!" I yell as I run up to hug him.

"Akahanna! I have some news!" He smiles then it disappears as he sees Takuma lingering by the doorway. "Takuma," he says to himself and he goes over to him. He extends his hand out to him and Takuma shakes it.

"Sir if you don't remember me, I'm Takuma Ichijo."

"Aketo Ceil and also I'd like to talk to you." He says then Takuma kneels down to one knee and hangs his head.

"Mr. Aketo I'd like to ask for your permission for me to marry your daughter. I love her very much and if you haven't smelled me all over her, I slept with your daughter and I apologize for that and disrespecting her that way." Takuma glances up so Dad hugs him hard

"FINALLY! Someone who apologizes for sleeping with my daughter! Yes you can." He says as Takuma lets out a yelp then Dad lets go of him. He pats my shoulder and hugs me, then announces "Amber and I are dating! Isn't that wonderful?!" He smiles but I offer a weak shocked smile.

"Oh yes. Yes it is..." I lie because I mean _**Amber?!**_Out of all people Amber?! I mask my disgust then look who's here. She comes into the room and hugs me.

"I heard about what happened at the Cross Castle and I'm so glad to see that your alive!" she pulls back and smiles.

"Thanks I guess." I reply so then Mildred comes into the room and hands me a large piece of paper. It has Takuma's and I's names written across it so I call him over. We excuse ourselves, go up to my room to open it. The first thing that hits me is the thick heavy perfume coming off of the paper. We make a face so he grabs the corner of his shirt and wipes the perfume off.

"That smells gross!" he makes a grossed out face. I laugh so I open up the envelope. He sits next me on the floor as there's 3 sheets of paper coming out.

"What's this?" I ask as I grab the paper that says my name. I flip it over and it's a letter form Zero, the hell? I set it to the side before Takuma sees it's from him. There's a paper with a picture of Zero and Yuki together and it reads.

"We have some good news! We're engaged so we're throwing an Engagement Party to celebrate! The party will be held at our apartment so please save the date! Below is the address and date. We hope to see you there!" I bite my lip because it kind hit me in a soft spot when Takuma jokes

"Well Yuki sure has a way to get over Kaname's death." I smile and push him playfully.

"That's not every nice Takuma. Oh here I think I have some of Daddy's old clothes that you can use until we have money to buy more clothes." I stand up to bring him the clothes. I come back with them and I enter, I hide under my bangs because there goes Takuma's without any clothes on but his underwear. He turns around and laughs.

"You're gonna have to get used to that babe." He takes the clothes from me, puts on the jeans so I look up and damn. I grin as he starts walking over to where the papers are and well,

He turns around and sees me checking his ass out so he yells out "Not cool Akahanna!"

"Well it's not my fault you have such a luscious ass." I smile so he comes over to me, hugs me so I hug him back and stick my hands into his back pockets.

He smiles down at me, "Well you do too." he squeezes my booty making me laugh.

"You know that I love you right?" I ask so he kisses me while I get on my tiptoes a bit to let him kiss me better.

"I know and do you usually wear high heels?" I shake my head

"Why?"

"Think it be sexy and that way you don't have to be doing that the whole time." he refers to me having to tiptoe. I smile

"I'll think about it. C'mon finish getting dressed so we can go on a date." he smiles and let's go of me and puts on his shirt. I get into a pair of skinny jeans, some wedges and a tank top then I grab my bag and house keys. We head downstairs then tell my parents we're going out.

"Have fun!" My dad hollers from the studio. We get into the car so I drive us over to the near by shopping center to go and eat. We order some ice cream and walk around as I put on my sunglasses. He wraps one of his arms around my waist so we're just talking and walking. He stops and drops his ice cream as he smiles. I direct my eyes to see what he's looking at and I sigh.

"Do you have any money?" I ask because he's in front of a giant bookstore that has like 5 stories. He gives me his puppy dog eyes and pleads

"Please?!" I smile, he gets rid of my ice cream but I'm just there with my jaw on the floor.

"I wanted that!" I yell at him as I just stare at him mad. He comes over to me, grabs my hand and replies back as he drags me into the store

"Not anymore!" we enter so he immediately goes over to the manga floor pulling stacks of manga off of the shelf.

"Takuma we have to buy those!" I warn as he pouts then puts some of them back. A lady glances at me and says

"Is he your cousin?" I face palm then reply

"No he's my fiancé." she makes a face then slowly leaves. After he chooses the books he wants to buy, we go to the cashier. He rings them up and I swear I almost have a heart attack.

"That'll be 50 dollars." I reach into my wallet to pull out the money when Takuma pulls his out.

"I have a membership card and also some deals." He pulls them out and turns out I only have to pay 20 bucks. We grab the books then leave. I glare at Takuma as he holds the bag.

"Takuma I think you have a book fetish." I joke, he narrows his eyes at me.

"Whatever." I smile a bit and we continue enjoying our date until we have to go back to my house to crash for the night

* * *

Anyways I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Leave some reviews please! :)


	2. Chapter 2: something old, something new

2: something old, something new

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and R&R! I know not much happened but I'd like to know your opinions!

* * *

"This area has a pool house, a basket ball court, and a play ground." the apartment lady says as she gives us a tour. We're checking out apartments because honestly I don't want to be living at home with Amber camping out there. Takuma holds my hand as we follow the lady. "If you follow me I'll be showing you our smallest option; so how long have you guys been together for?" the lady asks as we start climbing up the stairs.

"About 6 months." Takuma answers over the sound of my heels clicking.

"How cute; so why are you guys deciding to move in together so soon?"

"She doesn't want to live with her parents and I don't have a house anymore." He answers making her nod.

"So I see, well this is it." We enter the room and it's small.

"It's good for 2 people, it has one full bathroom, a living room, one bedroom, a laundry room, a storage closet, and a kitchen. You'll just have to just bring in your own dryer and washer." She announces as we take a look around the space.

"It's small." he says making me nod.

"Real small." I add on and the bedroom's not even that big. He starts shaking his head.

"Our bed's not going to fit in here, I'm tall and my bed's big that it'll take up the most of the room." I nod then ask

"How much is this one for per month?"

"$350." we shake our heads because the price isn't the bad thing about here, with Takuma's job we'll be able to afford it no problem but I mean our stuff won't fit here.

"Can we see some other options?" Takuma asks, she nods and takes us next door. It's bigger but I dunno;

"It has a guest room, a half bathroom and a fully bathroom unlike the other. You can rent out the machines but it'll be $50 more per month. Without the machines it'll be $490." We nod then see the other rooms. After our tour's done, Takuma and I are walking back to the car. We pull out and drive towards the new Senate Hall.

"So what time are you supposed to be getting off of work?" I ask as we park. He glances over at me,

"Like around 7ish, don't worry things are gonna be fine. If you really start to miss me, you can always come by my office." he kisses me then gets out. "Love you," he says as he starts walking towards the hall. I give a small half smile then go back towards the Estate.

"My lady is there anything I can do for you?" Mildred asks as I start reading the letter from Zero.

"No that'll be all." I reply as she hands me a soda.

"You know if Lord Takuma finds out that the letter's from Zero he'll be angry right?" she throws into my face.

"Don't you think I know that? And besides I just want to see what this damn letter has in it to get it over with." She nods and leaves. I rip open the envelope and pluck the letter out,

* * *

It reads,

"Dear Akahanna,

Well I have been able to regather my memories that Yuki has erased and I just wanted to tell you on how much of an ass I was. I hope that we'll be able to overcome our problems and form a friendship that both of our spouses will be okay with. I know this is a short letter but keep in mind I was in a rush so please consider. You have my address if you wish to write to me back. I'll be expecting and waiting your response.

Zero Kiryu."

* * *

I roll my eyes and stand up, throw it into the trash can in my room and leave. I check the clock and it's still early but I decide to go over to the new Senate hall and pay Takuma a visit. I pull up and walk down to his office. His secretary, oh I don't like that idea! You know how it's always the secretary having affairs with the boss and I don't like it at all! She rises from her desk and she looks slutty already

"I'm afraid that Mr. Takuma is in a private meeting inside, if you want I can tell him that you came by. May I have your name?" she asks as her jewelry chime as she grabs a pen and waits. I cross my arms and reply

"Akahanna Ceil, I'm his fiance." She glances up at me then snorts.

"Like I haven't heard that before." she writes down my name but of course she spelled Ceil, Seal. I glare at her then the door to Takuma's office opens and he sees me from his desk as the men leave. He rises and comes out kissing my cheek.

"Hey, I thought you were still at home," I glance down at his secretary with a face translating to "What did I tell you?"

"Ah Akahanna I can see that you've met Rin, Rin this is my fiance Akahanna." He introduces us so she looks down at her paperwork. He takes me inside of his office and closes the door behind me. He sits down in his office seat, so I sit down in front of him on his desk.

"So what's up?" he sets his hands on my thighs looking up at me.

"Nothing just came by to see you." He smiles then he does that face meaning he wants a kiss. I fulfill his wish,

"Couldn't stay away?" I shrug

"Maybe, and also I don't have a job anymore so well I don't like sitting at home all day." he smirks and pulls me on to his lap.

"I can rearrange that." he kisses me and my hands start unbuttoning his shirt when the door opens. We stop and it's one of his workers. I get off of his lap and stand next to him.

"I'm sorry my Lord about interrupting and not knocking but you see a man has come by requesting for you and your fiance." He confesses so Takuma nods.

"Did he give you a name?" He shakes his head

"No my Lord, he just said that he was a friend of yours." I grab Takuma's shoulder making him to redirect his eyes at me.

"It's fine, c'mon let's go my Lord." I wink so Takuma smiles and stands up, he buttons up his shirt and we follow the worker to meet this mystery person.


	3. Chapter 3: Threat

3: Threat

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and R&R!

* * *

"Kaien!" I holler as we approach him. He turns around and hugs Takuma and I

"I'm happy to see that you're both doing well." He smiles as he pushes back his glasses. Takuma takes us into his office where we all sit down.

"So what's up?" I ask as I take my spot on the desk. Kaien hangs his head and reaches into his suitcase that he brought with him. He pulls out some files and tosses them on the desk. We each reach for one as Kaien explains.

"I'm afraid that I have some terrible news to ruin this little bliss period for you two. In these files they're records from a fellow named Jack Rift; his brother tried getting him to be involved with some Underworld business route with him. When Jack informed me of this, I brushed it to the side until he brought me this." He hands us another paper so I scan my eyes over it when there's a set of sentences that catch my attention.

"A coup de feat?" I side glance at Kaien, he nods

"Apparently his brother Russell Rift has organized a coup with some Vampires of all classes and some handful of Vampire Hunters. Of course this could be just a rumor."

"So why are we here? If there's some Vampire Hunters in this coup why haven't you already looked at this further?"

"Because under a new proposal; in order for an investigation to launch involving Vampires the Senate has to approve of it." Takuma answers for me. I twist my back to look at him.

"Well approve of it. You're the Head of the Senate;" I reply and Kaien adds on

"I informed you and Takuma because I might need your help. With your help this will go much more smoothly and we'll be able to get to the bottom of this. So what do you say? You in?" he asks to the both of us. Takuma sits back in his chair and replies

"No." We both look at him shocked. "If I have an involvement on this investigate people will begin to question how well I'm running the new government and I believe we can't afford for the people to become aware. If they do chaos will happen and the coup will able to take advantage." Kaien agrees with him.

"So what about you Akahanna?" I glance over to Takuma. He nods so I look back at Kaien.

"Count me in. So when will we start?"

"Tomorrow; but we need to go back to the Vampire Hunter grounds so you can get the full information that Jack provided us." I nod so I follow Kaien but I give Takuma the car keys before I leave. I enter Kaien's car so we start heading over to the Vampire Hunter Association grounds.

"So Takuma still hasn't brought you a ring yet?" He asks to tease me.

"No but I don't mind." He laughs

"That's the way how you've always been; so modest. Anyways I hope you don't mind but I have some other people on the investigation with us. Don't worry there's some familiar Vampires to help too." he informs me. We arrive so I'm walking through the hallways of the building when some of the Vampire Hunters see me and come up to me.

"Lookin' good Ceil!" They greet because they're still in awe from my Pulse Le Ceil from the last battle against the PureBloods in the "Kuran Revolt" (that's what people named it) We enter the lower levels and as I walk down the hallways, memories of my criminal run flash through my mind. We enter a room, I see a man in there with Yagari.

They rise so I introduce myself to who I'm assuming is our informant Jack. "Hello I'm Akahanna Ceil; I'll be part of this investigation." I extend my hand out to him. He shakes it then replies

"PureBlood eh? Jack Rift;" he drops my hand so we sit down.

"So how did you brother Russell try to get you in this coup de feat?" he sits back in his chair, crosses his arms and watches me.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be getting yourself involved? And also shouldn't men handle this?"

"My age and sex shouldn't concern you Mr. Rift; you have no idea how skilled I am when handling cases like these." he smirks then blurts out

"Aren't you that other PureBlood who was killing the rest with that Kaname Kuran fellow? Shouldn't you be dead?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"If you just answer my questions we wouldn't be spending our valuable time. That shouldn't concern you either. Now if you don't tell me I'll have to use other methods." I threaten. He's about to say something when Yagari stands up and buts the end of his shotgun's barrel between Jack's eyes.

"Answer her or I'll end you right now." Yagari threatens so Jack fesses up about everything. "That's what I thought." Yagari lowers his gun and retakes his seat next to me.

"Can I leave now?" Jack questions as if I'm the one pissing him off.

"Now; you're here for your own safety and we can't risk you to be killed." Kaien explains making him groan. I stand up to leave and I see Shiki, Aido, and Kaminari are here. I run up to them and hug them.

"Are you guys part of the investigation too?" they all nod.

"Yeah well when are we going out in the field?" Aido asks so Kaminari answers

"First we have to get a lead on Russell's whereabouts; once when we have that we'll be able to take action." He nods.

"Very well then, if that's it for today I say we should all go to Akahanna's house to enjoy the last moments of normalcy we can get." Aido proposes so I raise my eyebrows

"Why my house?"

He grins at me, "Because your place is awesome!" I laugh so we go back to my place. We enter but it's too quiet in my house.

"Something's not right." I mumble as I quietly open the door. They linger behind me, I close my eyes and concentrate; I do a thermal sweep on the house and someone's upstairs. I focus on the figure and it's NOT someone I know. I reach into my bag and pull out my dagger.

"Aka-" I turn my head and tell them to be quiet.

"Follow me." They nod and we all advance quietly upstairs


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

4: Taken

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

I silently press on upstairs with my dagger in front of me. Who would intrude into my house so boldly? And why wasn't Mildred here? Did the intruder kill her? Is it that why I didn't sense her heat signature? Is it the coup de feat? So many things are running through my head as everyone follows my lead.

We press our backs to the wall as we enter the hallway that my room's in. I close my eyes to see if the heat signature is still there; it looks towards where we are then it disappears. I gasp then yell out

"It's there!" I yell as the thing comes onto me. I raise my dagger to block the assailant's attack. I grunt as I thrust the masked figure off of me. I feel a shift in the shadows as Kaminari calls them to her. She throws the shadows at the figure, the figure dodges them so Shiki bites his thumb making the blood to come out. He uses the blood as a whip as he tries to take down the figure but the figure turns into a blur again disappearing. Tchk!

I block again as the figure presses its sword onto my dagger trying to shatter my block. I'm at a serious disadvantage here; the hallway isn't big enough for my power attacks. I narrow my eyes at the figure as its mask/face gets closer and closer. There's a shift in the air as the figure reaches out at me then there's a whirlpool in the air around us. I make a startled cry as the whirlpool sucks us in it then we're out of my house.

I'm thrown across the stone floor in this other/alternate universe or plane. I come to a halt then bounce back to my feet with my dagger ready. The figure comes back at me but instead of blocking I pivot at the last second to catch the assailant off guard. Its back is exposed to me so I thrust my dagger into the person's back making it scream. I register the scream as a man; the man drops to the ground. He groans out so I kick him in the stomach to make him be face up. I set my foot down on his chest as I take off his mask.

"Who sent you here?!" I demand as I kick the man's face. He groans then glances up at me; his black hair sprawls across the floor as he raises his ocean blue eyes to met mine.

"They warned me not to take you lightly; now I know why." he chuckles so I kick him again.

"Answer me damn it!" I demand so he offers a sly smile then he grabs onto my ankle and throws me under him. I thrust my chest into his knocking the wind out of his lungs. I swing my body weight over his, we bounce back to our feet then stand guard. "Did Russell sent you to kill me?" I demand towards him

"I dunno do you happen to be Akahanna Ceil?" I give a slight head nod so he comes back at me. I drop to the floor, I do a one hand hand-stand then ram my legs into him. He's sent flying then I disappear and reappear behind him to attack him again. He goes in the other direction and comes to a halt. He rises with blood streaming down the side of his face. "I congratulate you, I have thick skin and to make me bleed is really hard. The name's Frost;" I aim my dagger towards his heart.

"Well Frost, tell me something. What happened to everyone? If you don't I'll throw this into your chest and play darts with your body until you die." I threaten.

"I have simply moved them to another place with your fiance." my face goes into shock so I clench my jaw and tighten my hold on the hilt.

"Where is he?" I demand making him smirk.

"I'm afraid that I don't have so much time left to sit and chat but; I have to go. Until next time Akahanna." he winks then the other plane we were on disappears with him. I land back onto the floor in my hallway.

"Akahanna! Are you okay?!" everyone I was with earlier ask as they come over to me. I stand up then I run to my room. Takuma's not here. I go over to everyone's room and they're not there either. "Akahanna what's going on?" Shiki asks so I reply

"Takuma and my family have been kidnapped. By the attacker; I have his name so we need to go report this to Kaien now." We head over to him and I tell him about the attack. As they all discuss who this Frost guy is, I cry to myself in the corner because I mean Takuma and my dad have been kidnapped! I don't really care about Amber, Mildred's still there because hell we pay her to be the maid. Amber never really cared or was there but Dad; he was he didn't abandon me and Takuma; he has been there through thick and thin.

"Akahanna?" I glance up and oh great. "You alright?" Zero asks as he sets a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off then stare at my dagger; I flip the blade over then see the engravings that Takuma did as he made the dagger. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth but I put it down then Zero shakes me again.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie because like ugh damn it! Why can't you stay over there!? All the way over THERE?!

"I heard that um that coup de feat have kidnapped your parents and fiancé. I'm sorry," I rise then bluntly tell him.

"Zero, I don't want you get in my personal life. I appreciate you caring, no wait, scratch that; I don't want you care anymore. Just focus on your own crap and leave mine alone." I start walking away when he calls out

"I'm finally able to remember what happened!" I stop dead in my tracks.

"Why should it matter now? Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do than this." I continue walking down the hallway away from all this.

* * *

Anyways please leave your reviews! I hope you guys are liking War & Peace!


	5. Chapter 5: Ransom

5: Ransom

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and R&R!

* * *

POV of Ichijo

* * *

Aketo glances up from the floor and studies the cinder door that has him, Amber, Mildred, and I captive from the coup. I went upstairs to Akahanna's room when all of a sudden I was attacked. I put up a good fight but I got taken down when I saw everyone tied together in ropes and one of them with a knife to Aketo's head.

"What is it?" I whisper so the guards that are keeping an eye on us from the other side of the door can't hear us. Aketo scrunches his nose as he breathes in a scent.

"One of them came back, I smell Akahanna on the person meaning that they fought. And there's blood but it's not hers;"

"Meaning that she's still alive?" Amber asks, he nods

"Yeah but I have a hunch that it'll take them a while to get here," Mildred pulls on her chains that connect us to the wall.

"DAMN IT!" she groans then relaxes again. The door opens so I give a small growl as Russell, the leader strolls in with his head assassin who I learned he goes by Frost.

"So Mr. Ichijo, I have some questions for you and I'd suggested you answer them truthfully." Russell states so I look past him and Frost snarls with his daggers ready in his hand; a gentle reinforcement. I give them a murderous glare so they unlock my chains and force me to follow. I glance back at my in-laws but then they give a slight nod meaning they'll be fine. With that note, I feel a bit of stress being relieved. They force me down into a chair in an other room,

"Here, I figured you'd be hungry." Russell slides some bread at me across the table. It stops in front of me, even though my stomach's growling and demanding food, I set it to the side because this thing can be laced with some serum to control me again or something of that sort.

"What do you want to know?" I demand.

Russell snickers, "Straight to business eh? I like men like you, anyways; what are the full extent of your fiancé's abilities? It seems that my head Assassin wasn't able to take her down." he refers to Frost who's next to him with shadows concealing the pissed off look on his face.

"I don't know," I lie but keep on a hard truthful exterior. He nods,

"So you really don't know eh? Well then it means we won't be able to take her down and bring her here ourselves then." He closes his eyes then stabs a dagger into my sleeve. I groan trying to get away but he pushes the blade through my sleeve lodging the blade into the wooden table. I try to pluck it out when Frost comes behind me and places a blade at my neck.

"Can I kill him? Please?" he begs but Russell shakes his head

"No. But make him bleed, that way she'll have to come here." Frost snickers then scratches my neck with the edge. Blood trickles down my neck amusing them.

"What do you guys want? If it's whores, I'll get them for you, but don't hurt the others." I try to bargain. That catches Russell's attention.

"Well just get your pretty little fiancé to hand over the funds that the Senate has and we'll let you all go." He instructs but I chuckle.

"You guys captured me too early then. I don't have access to the funds until I've been on the job for 6 months." I tell them making Frost to presses the blade harder into my neck.

"Well how long have you been on the job then?!" he demands because he's just like a dirty greedy pirate, only interested in the money.

"Today was only my second day." They howl then Russell pulls on his sleeve. He gets a mischievous smirk across his face.

"Frost, go tell the others to hook up the camera to the live networks. We'll be airing our first show." Frost let's go and exits the room. "If we can't the money that way, we'll bargain a ransom over all of y'alls heads. Sound fair enough?" he grabs my jaw making me to look up in his dead eyes. "I prefer a ransom then letting such a pretty face go to waste. Be ready to be on camera pretty boy." he throws my face then exits the room too. Once when I hear locks locking up, I pluck the dagger out of my sleeve. I stand up and toss the dagger around twirling it. It's not my Japanese blade and it's a bit too light but it'll do, that way I can destroy the chains later. One strike with it is gonna allow me to vent out my disintegrate powers (pretty much rip apart anything it touches down to a molecular size) to destroy the chains. I slip it into one of my cargo pockets then sit down as the locks open again.

"I hope you didn't miss me," Russell announces as he and some of the other members come in with a video camera and a TV with wires. They tie me down with duct tape to a chair and face me towards the camera. "Alright Lover Boy, just tell your fiancé and the rest of the Vampires to cough up money in order to complete the ransom after I go on. Do it if not I'll kill her," then Amber's thrown into the room and Frost has a Bloody Rose gun to her head, another nice persuasion I guess eh? I'm gonna kill these people when I have the chance. I growl so Frost presses the barrel closer against her head making her cringe a bit but snarl back just like Akahanna would knowing her.

"We're connected," the female working with the wires confirms so Russell stands in front of me. The female does a countdown so he'll be ready. The camera's red light flashes meaning we're on and our image appears on the TV. Russell clears his throat and starts

"Hello fellow Vampires and Vampire Hunters! It's a lovely day today isn't it?! Anyways if you don't know who I am, I'm Russell Rift leader of Eiji! (Means Eternity Order) And if you haven't known yet but I hate to be so blunt but I've managed to kidnap our lovely new Senate Head Takuma Ichijo and Aketo Ciel, Amber Táchira, and Mildred Hasuno. They're all very important people but you see, I don't want them personally or plan to kill them. So Akahanna Ceil, if you're listening and to the rest of Society and Association; I'm willing to make a bargain. I say it'll be one million dollars for Mr. Ichijo if you want him alive, and 500,000 dollars for the rest. I give you a month to come up with the money; and I'll let you guys to see how Ichijo is." He steps to the side so then I'm up, they zoom the image onto my face so after some silence I blurt out

"NO! Don't do it! Everyone's going to end up bankrupted and I can't bare to see you all struggle after!" Russell slams his hand over my mouth to muffle my talking. I struggle to get his hand off but Russell adds on.

"Oh yes Akahanna, please do come up with the money, if not I'll make him bleed until he dies..." then Russell slashes the side of my neck making it bleed. "I'm warning you, and if you want to find us; just track his blood and I'm sure you'll be able to find us... I'll be contacting you all live on the air every week to see how progress is. Until next time." the image dies meaning we're off. "Take them away back into the dudgeon, and you better hope that she doesn't disobey." Russell warns as they take Amber and I back to the cell. They throw us back in there with Aketo and Mildred,

"Oh Takuma come here! I'll heal up that wound for you." Mildred waves me over to her, she places her hand on my neck and it closes up.

"Well what now?" Amber asks as she sits next to Aketo.

"It's a waiting game now..." I trail off as I stare out of the window that shows a view of the ocean. Akahanna I hope you'll be here soon...


	6. Chapter 6: Within the grey

6: within the grey

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and please R&R!

* * *

"You have to let me go!" I demand as I'm with Kaien trying to let me go to search for Takuma and Dad.

"Absolutely not! Akahanna it's too dangerous!" he tries to reason with me. I clench my fist trying to bottle up my rage. It's one thing to capture people but when Russell silted Takuma's throat yesterday...

"I have Takuma's blood memorized! I can smell it down and get them out I-"

"We don't even know where to start! Besides I have people already tracking down the source where the ransom was aired. Akahanna," he grabs my hand making me to glance up at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to brush this to the side. I want Takuma and your parents out alive too and I don't plan on paying the ransom." I offer a small smile so I leave and go to train with someone.

"Hey Toga!" I call as I spot his figure, I run up to him. "Can you be my sparring partner?" he shrugs so I grab my scythe (it's a crescent-shaped blade connected to a long stick) as we're outside.

"Alright, want me to go easy on you?" he asks as he sets down his shotgun. I shake my head

"No! Give me all that you got! I want to be able to take down that assassin that was hired to kill me. Also how am I supposed to get better?!" he smirks so he brings out his sword.

"Alright!" he charges at me, I block as he presses his sword against my scythe trying to shatter my block. My arms tremble as my knees buckle under his pressure so I thrust him off as my feet start sliding. I fall back and jump up in the air. I breathe out ice from my breathe trying to lodge the ice daggers into his cloak. He evades the daggers then starts coming towards my way. I land back on the floor and he swings his sword out. I do a handstand to bounce back but as I'm in the air he rams himself into me. I'm sent flying into a tree making it buckle. I wince as I roll out-of-the-way as he lunges out for me. He pulls his sword out of the tree and chases me. I turn to face him but as he's about to reach me, I somersault in the air as I fly over him, I grab onto the cloth on his shoulder, so with my weight and momentum I come back to the ground and fling him over my shoulder. He rolls on the ground but stabs his sword into the ground to make him come to a halt. He bounces back to his feet and draws his sword up to block my kick. He grabs my foot and flings me away. I regain my footing so he reaches into his pocket and throws Japanese Throwing Stars at me. I concentrate and quickly block them all as they come sailing towards me. I stand guard with my chest heaving as I try to regain my breath.

"I didn't think you'd last this long; considering how I'm rusty using swords. If you were up against Kaien you wouldn't have stood a chance. That's why I liked training you and Zero together when you two were dating." he informs me as he tosses his sword from one hand to the other. He looks like he hasn't sweated a beat of sweat yet. Tchk, "Anyways do you want me to continue playing with you or go at you for real?" he asks setting his sword on his side.

"Oh so you were playing with me?" I joke making him smirk

"Yeah, I was just testing your vessel to see how far you could keep up. But I already know you're flaws and I plan to use them to my advantage." He charges at me so I draw up the scythe to block. He scoops one of his hands under my scythe and grabs my side. He pulls me towards him instantly making my block to be useless. He again throws me away making my scythe to slide out of my reach. I redirect my attention as Toga's in the air about to slam his sword into me when I act on instinct.

"What are you doing?!" he asks shocked as I clamped my hand around the blade to prevent from slicing through me. My blood drips and slides down the surface of the blade and drops down to the ground. "Akahanna let go!" he orders so I do and he pulls back. He offers a hand so I take it and he pulls me up, "I underestimated you." he announces as I wince as my hand hurts.

"Well it's just a cut, I'll survive." I smile and give a bloody thumbs up. He goes over to my scythe and hands it to me.

"You should go get that cleaned up and closed up. Before someone notices," he suggests so I nod.

"Thanks for the match. And once when it's cleaned up and good to go I want another match." He chuckles then sets a hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcomed anytime. You know where to find me." he leaves so I go over to the medical clinic to get the cut cleaned up and bandaged.

* * *

"What did you do now Sensei?" Josh asks as he starts bandaging my hand.

"I went in a sparring match against Toga and yeah." I reply so he glances up at me and I see there's a scar on his face.

"Who gave you this?" I ask as I poke the scar. He frowns,

"It's nothing." I don't press on any further because I know he'll tell me when he wants to. "I missed you Akahanna Sensei," he says quietly, I hug him

"I missed you too but you know I'm getting busy." he frowns again and pouts

"Yeah because you're not getting married to Zero-san." I give a really? frown.

"You know why I'm not and besides I bet you'll like Takuma better than Zero-chan." I bet making him smile a bit.

"Alright, once when we rescue Takuma-san from Eiji I want to meet him. And if I don't like him better than Zero-san I will deiced what you'll have to do for me!" he points a figure at me. I give a small smile then extend my hand out to him

"Alright, want to make it official?" he smiles then shakes it. We go outside after I drop my scythe into my room and we're on a hill with his little sister Hannah. We're all laying down to enjoy the warm rays of the sun before they disappear into the dawn.

"Akahanna!" Hannah calls as she sits up, I do too.

"Yes?" she tugs on my sleeve and asks

"Are you and Zero gonna have babies?" I make a choking sound.

"What?" Josh sits up then pulls on Hannah's hair

"She doesn't love Zero anymore Hannah! She loves Takuma!" he corrects her making me laugh

"And no Hannah I'm not having babies with Zero." I try to hide my disgust.

"OH! Well are you and Takuma gonna have babies?" I gulp because we're talking about little Takuma babies here!

"Um I guess but right now no." she kicks up some grass then asks

"Why? Don't you love him?"

"Of course I do." then Josh explains that they captured him and all that. I glance down at my hand then clench it together. They leave me alone on the hill as they go play with some other kids their age. I watch the sky turn into a transition of blue into red and orange as dawn begins with the sunset.

"Can I join you?" I twist my back and it's Yuki. I shrug so she sits down next to me.

"Aren't you dizzy?" I ask because she looks like she is.

"A little, I don't have the tattoo like you, maybe I should get it soon..." she watches the sunset with me. We sit there in silence for a while lost in our own problems. "I'm sorry that Eiji captured Takuma, I saw the thing air and I felt so bad for you." she breaks the silence. I wipe away my silent tears so she doesn't see them. I'm not crying in front of her out of all people.

"There's nothing I could do about it. I'm going in to rescue him and my family."

"Oh you're parents were captured too?!"I face palm.

"Yeah. But right now we're all within the grey."

"What does that mean?"

"Vampire Hunter slang, within the grey means we're at a stand still because we can't advance. Like I can't do anything because we have no idea we're Eiji is holding them. It's killing me, when they slashed at Takuma's neck I felt like dying. I felt it even though my neck wasn't harmed. I can't trance down his blood without knowing a general idea where they are."

"Do you want my help?"

"Ask Kaien, and also I don't want your fiancé to get angry with you."

"He won't." after that we don't say anything. Oh Takuma...


	7. Chapter 7: Hope

7: Hope

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy lately but I plan to be able to work on War & Peace more often like with my 1st 2 fics so please leave your reviews to see if I'm composing War & Peace to your liking!

* * *

I slowly make my way over to room, shower then put on my bra and underwear to go get my pajamas from my drawers. I put them on, when

"My my, Lover Boy really has a good taste in women." I whip my head around and snarl viciously with my fangs showing.

"Pervert! And what do you want?" Frost smirks as he leans against my wall. He pushes himself off of the wall and advances towards me. His eyes dart across my room as he takes in my belongings and then finally glances up at me.

"You know, I'd thought that you'd be a redhead or something when I learned that your name was Akahanna; And also I'd thought that you'd like to know how Takuma is." He stands in front of me so I watch him with a serious/deadly gaze.

"Where is he?" I demand. He plays the fang smirk,

"My Lady?" he extends his hand out to me, I put on my cloak and take it. There's the whirlpool of wind again ripping around us then the room disappears.

* * *

_"Where are we?" I ask as we appear into a cement hallway with sea-salt tainting the air. So we're near the ocean eh? That's one place to start... _

_"I can't tell you but follow me, I'll show you were your family are being held." he takes off with his cloak swaying around his ankles so I follow him. As he guides us, I carefully take in every detail so once when I get back, I'll write it down before I forget._

_"Frost," I call out, he glances at me_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why are you doing this? I mean shouldn't you not be showing me?" he shrugs_

_"Well maybe because I felt like it. C'mon this way," he ends up at a dead-end so I'm about to tell him something when he presses his hand against a tile. There's the clicking of locks opening then the tile slides away revealing another hallway. We continue down in the dark unlit hallway but I really don't mind it. My eyes naturally adjust to the dark so it's like it's bright as day in here. There's an opening so he steps to the side as he holds open the door. "They're in there," I nod so I sprint towards them._

_I land into a dungeon cell and run over to Takuma. "Takuma!" I reach out for him but it's like if I'm a ghost because I go right through him._

_"You can't touch him, your physical body's on another plane than this one;" he informs me so I place my hand on Takuma's cheek._

_"So I see," I reply as Takuma's asleep under my hand. I brush my thumb over his cheekbone just watching him. The rise and fall of his chest is something, it's a faint ray of hope that I'll find him and we'll be together again. Looks like even after the Game people just want to see the whole world plagued with chaos and grief. But if this is the best I have to see Takuma then I'll take it._

_"Hey Frost I-" I stop as I notice he's not there anymore. I feel something stir the air around me so I realize that my time's up. "Takuma!" I yell out his name as I feel myself being sucked away, I grab out for his collar but I'm sucked away._

* * *

"Takuma!" I scream as I'm back in my room. I glance around and Frost's there again taking his place on the wall. "You!" I pull my dagger out from under my bed and lash out at him.

"Hey! Feisty little one aren't you?!" he teases as he evades me attack but tries striking at my head. I drop to the floor and swipe him off from under his feet, he lands on his back but raises his dagger to block my attack. I sit on him as I try to dig the blade into his neck,

"Where is he?!" I demand again, he grunts as he pushes against me making the daggers to buckle and tremble under our pressure; my dagger shatters so within that split second I get off and stand guard. He rises with his sword at hand,

"I really shouldn't underestimate you Ceil," he spits

"Yeah you shouldn't." I confirm, he smirks and drops the sword, it clatters against the ground before it lays perfectly still.

"You know what Akahanna? Why are we fighting? Join Eiji with me! Russell would be honored if he had someone strong and determined like you. What do you say?" he extends a hand out towards me. Perfect.

"What do you have to say to this?!" I send the black Pulse Le Ceil flames to dance their dance of death all over him. He sends ice over his body trying to subdue the flames but the flames melt the ice instantly. So I use that to my advantage to grab out for him and then send my ice to freeze him,

"Damn you, but you tend to forget; I'm a Vampire too." he breaks the ice making it to fly, I block but lower it and he tries to grab me. I turn but he grabs me by the hair and pulls me towards him. The flames disappear, "Now since you've seen where Eiji is, that leaves me no other choice but to kill you." He transports us onto the lawn, I'm weaponless despite the fight I know I'm gonna put up against him. I raise my fists and make a stance.

"I'll be damned, but now I would have killed you but for some reason I didn't." he circles around me with two blades in his hands, he lashes out at me but I dodge roll out-of-the-way. I get back to my feet because I know assassins; hell I was one for 4 years and their goal is to get the person down. Damn it, I can't risk transforming into my Pulse Le Ceil I won't be able to hold out for long. He strikes at my legs so I jump, he does the same and slams him on me. I crash into the ground with him pinning me down. With the impact a crater forms under us; he raises his sword and is about to slam it into me when I grab the blade like with Toga.

"Tchk!" I smite through my teeth as I struggle to stop the blade from penetrating my rib cage into my heart. I push him off of me then there's a ripping sound howling in the air next to us.

Frost howls as he drops to the floor clutching onto his stomach. I direct my eyes to where the sound came from and there's Mr. Starlight Boy with the Bloody Rose gun in hand.

"Get the hell off of me!" Frost barks as he's pinned down to the floor with Yagari and Kaien pinning him down as they clamp chains on him. I roll myself up and look down at my hand, damn it. I clench my fist together to slow down the bleeding until I can get the thing bandaged up,

"Thanks," I mumble as Zero comes over to me with a piece of cloth.

"You're welcome, so this is Frost huh? Well now we'll be able to be out of the grey now right?" he attempts but I don't reply. I head back to my room but as I walk the empty hallways these thoughts slither into my mind,

If Frost wanted me dead, why didn't he? And why did he show me where Takuma and the others were? And why would Russell want me dead? Wouldn't I be something he would want?


	8. Chapter 8: one soul for another

**8: one soul for an other...**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

It's mid afternoon and Frost still hasn't said anything at all. I sit in front of him frustrated because I've been here for 6 hours and still not a word has slipped from his mouth. I just want this whole Eiji thing over with because the longer this drags out, chances are that my family won't be alive.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" I order as I stand up and slap him across his face. He hangs his head then glances at me.

"You're a kinky one. That's how I like them. And give me one good reason why I should huh?" he taunts

"Because I said so." I give him his reason.

"Hm... no." he gives me a playful look making me hate him. I round house kick him on his neck. "So damn kinky." he repeats himself again.

"Akahanna I'll handle this." I glance over and it's Kaien. I nod but before I leave, I punch Frost across his face. He takes it but as an amused grin spreading across his face. I leave before I end up killing him. I head over to where Shiki and Kaminari are. I sit next to them while they're talking about baby names.

"What do you think about Adeline?" Kaminari asks as Shiki makes a face

"Uh no. That's a French name,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she demands so I explain

"When the Registry Department registers her they'll probably mess up on the name because of the syllables." I rest my head against my arms with my hair falling over my back. I grab my locket and glance at the picture of Takuma and I. It draws a small smile against my face because I've been missing him so much to the point that the emotional pain's almost physical.

"Akahanna," I peel myself off of the picture and draw myself to gaze up at Shiki and Kaminari. Shiki continues "If you're having a kid like what names do you have in mind?" I shrug

"I don't know, I mean I had a pregnancy before but... I barely entered the 2nd trimester so I didn't give the names much thought." I confess but add on "Besides if I was pregnant right now I'd probably ask Takuma names he'd like and narrow down the list." they nod so they start coming up with names. I continue gazing at the picture of us. I hear them standing up so I do too and it's Toga and Kaien.

"Russell's back on the TV." we all run towards the nearest TV and watch.

* * *

_"Now I've been informed that you all have my friend Frost in your custody. Fine, I'm willing to make an exchange. Give me back Frost and I'll hand over Mr. Ichijo and the others but on one condition. That Frost brings Akahanna with him, then will I release everyone else. I give you tonight to hand him over along with the female; if you don't, well Ichijo dies." Russell has another knife at Takuma's neck as the camera's placed on them. Takuma gives a sad, exhausted look as there's bruises covering him. "Hurry up Kaien and Yagari..."_

* * *

The image blacks out so I glance over at them.

"You have to let me go!" I plead as I get on my knees in front of them, clutching on their clothes in my hands as a tear leaks out of my eye.

"No! It's too dangerous." they reply.

"Please," I plead again with my voice watering so they sigh.

"Alright, c'mon." I smile a bit as they pull me up and we enter a room. "We're going to make a link with you, that way we'll be able to tap into your memories of where they are without them detecting it. And it'll only be of the locations," Kaien assures as Yagari places his hands over my head. It doesn't hurt as they virtually placed a chip inside my brain. "It'll de activate once when you're here with us. Be careful Akahanna. You'll be able to speak to us with your thoughts. Don't be afraid to send us a distress signal if anything happens. We want updates about anything." Kaien informs me as he hugs me. I hug him back so he lets go and Toga squeezes me.

"Be careful little Ceil, and I still want that re-match." he teases so I smile

"I do too;" we all head over to where Frost is. He's released from the chains that were holding him down so he smiles as we walk in. He extends his hand out towards me

"Ready to go my Lady?" he mocks so I grab it

* * *

"Take me to him." I order so he smiles and there's the winds again taking us away. I glance over at Kaien and Toga as there's sad expressions playing across their faces. I look away as we're sucked in the whirlpool.

We land back in a room where there's people waiting for us. As our bodies are adjusting to the changes in planes, I see Takuma so once when my body's alright, I run up to him. "TAKUMA!" I cry as I hug him hard as he catches me. I tremble a bit because it's finally here, him with me. He sobs along with me and we hold each other tight. I grab his face, with his skin under my hand and his body against mine I finally feel safe.

"I hate to ruin your little reunion but I am." Takuma and I glare at Russell and he looks evil.

"I came here like you wanted, send my parents and Mildred back along with Takuma." I order making them all give out a startled cry.

"NO!" my dad calls but I give him an apologetic look.

"Do it Russell, they have nothing to do with this." I ignore Takuma's objections so Russell nods.

"I'm sending them back but you two are still staying." without a chance for anyone to object, he waves his hand and my parents and Mildred disappear from the room. "Now, allow me to show you your quarters." Russell bows to us and then someone pokes me in the back with a blade. I snarl and we follow Russell. We're thrown into a room and then the door locks. I go over trying to get it open when it doesn't budge,

"DAMN IT!" I howl in frustration as I give up. Takuma rubs my shoulders

"It's alright, you must be exhausted." he peels me away from the door so I lay down on the floor and sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading War & Peace even though I switched on which account it'll be written on and being so patient with me! Leave your reviews if you want~!


	9. Chapter 9: Risking it all

**9: Risking it all**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in **_forever!_**I hope you guys can forgive me! Anyways back to the story!

* * *

POV of Akahanna Ceil

* * *

Takuma and I press our ears to the door as we wait to hear if there's anyone in the hallway outside of our cell. There isn't so he looks at me, I nod and concentrate making the walls becoming transparent. I see there's guards around the crossroads of the hallways making it look like a labyrinth to keep us from escaping.

"We have a slim chance at best." I explain as my eyes dilate back to normal. He nods and looks at me,

"Ready?" I nod so we both kick open the door and catch it before it slams onto the floor. I glance up at the corners and there's cameras. They haven't detected us yet so I send ice to form over the lenses. Once when the ice covers it, I clench my fist together and the lenses explode. We run down the hallways trying to avoid the guards but we're surrounded as we're at a crossroad.

"Damn it. Takuma, cover me." I instruct so he pulls out the knives we salvaged from over the weeks and flings them at the guards as if they were a dart board. I use that moment of shock to attack. I fly over them with ice thickening the air as I freeze them to place. I know if I use the Pulse Le Ceil flames things are going to be much faster but the key here is time and endurance. The flames are going to wear me out really soon. We finish them off but we know our element of surprise is over. We grab the swords from the dead guards and press on. Our shoes slam against the floor so I glance over at him.

"If I have to use the Pulse Le Ceil flames against Frost, I need you to keep the others off of me. If we're surrounded like right now with Frost; we won't stand a chance."

"We have to choose our attacks carefully; if we take too many of them on our powers are going to dwindle. And if I need to make a change of plans I need you to trust me and follow my lead. I know I'm not an PureBlood but being a Aristocrat helps too. As long as I have blades we'll be good." I nod because despite me generally in charge of attacks he's at my level too. Not to brag but we make one kick ass fighting duo. Even better when I was with Zero, and that says a lot. We slice through the guards and we're towards the mouth of the labyrinth when the walls shift. "WHAT THE?!" We both ask confused as the floor under us shifts and tears away from under our feet. We fall down into the dark and the walls close in on us while we're sliding down the shaft. We both lock our arms out to stop our descend. He's pretty much on top of me so I grunt as my arms shake. There's a square of light at the bottom of the shaft so I make the walls transparent again and it looks like it leads to the side of the fortress on the outside. Takuma slips so I'm bearing his body weight.

"Takuma!" I moan as I struggle to hold us both.

"I'm working on it woman! Hold still I have an idea." I do the best as I can to hold us up, he climbs over me and gets under me. "Drop down, we'll repeat this until we get down. I think I managed to make a rope out of the bedsheets and it's in my back pocket. Grab it and we'll use that to descend." he informs so I drop down and he grunts as his face's mushed under my shoe.

"Sorry." I apologize so I wrap my arms around his torso and reach into his pocket. I pluck it out and tie it around my ankle and his. I drop down and lock my arms and legs out. He gets my idea so we make our descend, at first it's slow and straining but then it goes to fast and swift like. We reach the light, we find that there's a ledge so he wraps the sheets around him as I hang upside down to see where we're at. We're above the outer rim of the fortress so I tug on the sheets and he pulls me up. We wall hug the wall trying to figure out what's our next move.

"What do you say Takuma?" I ask because I'm going to admit; when it comes to things like this I'm not very good at it. Strategy and calculating aren't my strong suits. He drops down so I struggle to keep him up, I pull him up and he replies

"There's some tall trees over there, we can on them, jump from the trees onto the outer rims of the fortress and descend down to the drawbridge and then run into the woods for our lives. Does that sound good?" he asks smiling at me. I snort

"Hell to it right?"

"Home free or bust." I smile so he tosses me some knives, unties the bedsheets from their knots and ties half of it around my wrists and ankles. I squint my eyebrows at him. "Flying squirrels use their skin flaps to descend their glides so maybe it'll work. That way we won't crash at the damn trees at high speeds." I nod so we drop down. I flap my arms as I free fall and I see the way how Takuma's using the sheets to his advantage so I go starfish mode and we're gracefully free falling. We both crash into the large pine trees. I groan but slip so I dig two handfuls of knives into the bark to slow down my descend as the branches snap around me. I come to a halt so Takuma slides down his tree that's next to mine. He snorts

"You okay?" I peel my head away from the bark with pine cones and leaves in my hair and a bruise on my face. I give him a thumbs up

"Peachy." we slide down and reach the cement edge of the rim. I get the pine cones and shit out of my hair and we draw out our blades. "Let's go." we run and slice our way out with a path of carnage following us. I see the drawbridge underneath us so we push on harder for the final long run. We're literally about a corner away from the home free when we stop dead in our tracks.

"I congratulate you on making it this far. I thought you both would have slammed down to your deaths but I should have known better. Now then, it means I'll have to kill you both." Russell announces our deaths as Frost and some other assassin study us with murderous intentions in their eyes. They're the only thing blocking the drawbridge. If we manage to push through them then it'll mean that we're free. I give a side glance at Takuma. He doesn't say or move but I know he's thinking the same thing. _"Relentless Assault?" _my eyes ask so his answer back

"Hell yeah." I will my eyes to Russell and them. I draw my blade and we charge at them. Takuma swipes out for the unnamed assassin's feet, he jumps to avoid it but gaps as I drive my blade through his rib cage. I feel his bone crunch under me and pops out of the other side of his back. He's dead so I kick him off with the scent of blood heightening Takuma's and I's senses.

Frost attacks Takuma so I'm about to help him because Frost's a PureBlood handicapping Takuma already when Russell attacks me. Damn it! If I turn to help Takuma then it gives Russell an advantage against me. But if I don't, I risk Takuma to be in sudden death. "What's wrong Akahanna?! Cat got your tongue?!" Russell taunts as he dives into me. I groan as I struggle to regain my footing as he presses against me. One slip and it's all over. My feet slide as I make desperate attempts to get the advantage. I slip so I roll out of the way. I close my eyes and scream out

"**_Pulse Le Ceil!_**" The flames emerge from my irises and attacks Russell. He screams as his skin's burning, I peel my eyes off of him and direct the flames towards Frost. Frost evades them but then's slammed down to the ground with Takuma on him. He digs his sword into his chest. And on that note, he looks back at me. We run into the woods before the opportunity slips away.

* * *

Anyways this is it for now! Leave your reviews if you want! ^.^_  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Home or Bust

**10: Home or Bust**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13

* * *

POV of Akahanna Ceil

* * *

We run into the woods as hard as we can. We see there's a cave so we take cover in it. We flop down and my chest rises and falls as I get my heart beat under control. I glance over at him, we both smirk and laugh.

"We made it." I pant and he nods looking up at the ceiling

"Yeah but we have to find a way back to the main land. I guess you can't transport us back like Kaname was able to right?" he asks, I shake my head

"No. But if we know how far away we are from the main land; then I'll probably be able to make a ice bridge. We're on a island so there's plenty of water to freeze. It all depends on the distance though."

"And that's not even to consider that Eiji's next move. Knowing them, they'll do anything they can to keep us on the island. Damn it." he groans, I stand up;

"There's only one thing to do. For now, we lay low and gather Intel; if we act without knowing things aren't going to be in our favor." I pull him up, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a map. He extends it out, lays it down and we hover over it.

"Here's the island, I managed to draw this up over the weeks; we're probably here now; and I'm guessing from the direction most of the air shafts that come here are from the main land. It's probably east where we're at. The only thing is that's keeping us here, we don't know the distance in between." He grabs his chin thinking, I study the map;

"If we know which direction the water currents are coming in from then there's a chance we'll figure out the distance. Or we can try our luck, break into the fortress again and savage a boat." He looks at me

"We just _broke _out of there, now you're saying we should go back _in?_" I nod

"It's our only chance, or we can take the long time consuming way." He doesn't reply immediately.

"I guess you're right. But Frost and Russell are our main enemies. The others I don't think they'll put up much of a fight but we both know Frost's annoying habit of transporting you and me onto another plane out of the real world. And Russell hasn't showed us his full abilities either. They have the element of secrete against us."

"We can attack at sundown. It'll be suicide but there's a chance we'll be able to get their boats. And I think I can take Frost down before he gets his hands on us and transports. When he tried to kill me, I noticed that he can't use long distance attacks before he transports. We can use this to our favor. With your disintegrating powers combined with my ice and flames; he'll be very limited."

"What about Russell? I heard he had steel defense." I frown at this thought.

"Well, I haven't consider that. If he's not a Vampire; you'll be able to over power him; if he is and a PureBlood; we'll be dealing with 2 and your abilities are at a disadvantage. Takuma, if things are clearly against us; I'll have to transform into the Pulse Le Ceil;"

"Are you crazy?! It'll only buy us like a minute at best. And you still haven't mastered it yet, you'll be dead weight after you finish up the time. I-" I shut him up by kissing him.

"I know," I stroke his cheek with my thumb. he doesn't say anything but I know he's pleading me not to consider it. "We head there at sunset. We should get some sleep." I lay down on my side and instantly sleep like a rock.

* * *

"Be careful; Home or Bust." He tells me as we're on the side of the fortress. I nod so I carefully turn to see if there's anyone. There is, I extend my hand to him, he places a knife in my hand. I aim for the area in between the guard's eyes and throw. It lodges itself into his forehead and he drops to the ground. We quietly advance careful not to step into the spot lights lighting up the fortress. We stay in the shadows, he takes the lead and since he can memorize things to the dot; he leads us down to the fortress' edge to the ocean.

"Their boats should be down here. And so far we haven't smell Frost or Russell since we broke back in. Something's not right." he states as we're in the hallway that branches off to the dock with their ships.

"Maybe they melted their scents so that way we wouldn't have smelled them. Takuma, wait." I hold his shoulder and I force my eyes to scan the area to see if there is people lying in wait for us. There is so I clench my teeth. "They're waiting for us." I blink and my eyes goes back to normal.

"What do you say? Run in there and go out or go into Shadow mode?" He asks with a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Shadow mode. That way we won't run so much of a risk of us getting injured." I nod so I grab his hand and manipulate our bodies to turn into thick shadows. We slither through under the door and attack. I slice their heads off and we plow through them. After they're all turned into headless bodies; we return back to normal. We hijack a boat, he starts the motor and we take out to open sea. I spot an island on the horizon so we camp there for the night. I come back to our camp site with some logs as he starts up a fire.

"I wonder what happened during the time we've been kidnapped. I hope that my parents actually noticed I was gone." He frowns. I scoot over next to him.

"I'm sure that they have. It's not everyday that your kid's kidnapped." I tease but he doesn't say anything.

"Akahanna they don't even know we're engaged. They're too busy with their own lives to even pay attention to me." He draws his legs up to his chest and rests his head against his knees. His eyes are a swirl of red and green as the flames burn.

"Takuma; what were they like? And I want to know more about you, how was Kaname as an older brother?" I ask to keep him cheerful like his usual self. He smiles a bit

"Kaname was the best brother I could have asked for. I have a little sister too, but she's barely like 10 so there's a 10 year age difference between us. I don't know her all to well; her name's Hinata. And my dad's Izumi, my mom's Karin. I miss them and all but still;" I nod so I lean against him.

"I love you."

"Love you too. You should get some rest. I'll take the first watch." I nod so I curl into a ball, place my head on his lap and sleep while I can.


	11. Chapter 11: One step closer to home

**11: One step closer to home**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And I'm so sorry that I'm taking forever to update! It's just that I get writer's block because there's no cannon to work with. (Cannon is what the fanfiction is based off of.) So either I might not update for a while and work on some of my other stories to come up what I can do for War & Peace.

* * *

POV of Akahanna Ceil

* * *

Well, the boat we managed to steal lands on one of the islands that was on the horizon. We go down to the docks and hide in one of the cargo ships. The ship starts moving towards Jackson. (Jackson's where the Senate Hall is[in other words home.]) I grab on to rope of the ropes to keep me from sliding all over the place but it doesn't help when the ship's going super fast with favorable winds. I yawn as my eyes get watery, the sting of sea salt clashing with wood doesn't help my nausea. How did I managed 3 months of pregnancy? Oh well whatever that's different.

"Hey you okay?" Takuma asks as he sets a hand on my back, I turn my head away from him and barf. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and look over at him

"Does that answer your question?" he shakes his head chuckling to himself.

"Crystal clear. Ha my baby can't handle some ocean?" He pokes my cheek; they feel heavy as drool drips out of my mouth. I shake my head as I try to remain calm. I don't mind the ocean really; I don't but for some reason, when I'm in an enclosed space and I can't feel the breeze hitting me I act up like this. He starts teasing me so I get annoyed. I glare at him and show him my fist

"Make fun of me one more time and I swear I _**will **_punch you in the balls!" I threaten so he covers his junk curling away from me.

"I'm sorry~!" his mouth twitches so I lean against the side of the boat and close my eyes. I fall asleep but it's short lived as I feel him poking me at my ribs. I give a warning growl, he stops while I do and once when I finish, the heffa starts again.

"Stop." I order but he continues. I snap my eyes open and glare at him; "**_Stop._**"

"Nope." he starts poking my sides causing me to scream and get away from him. "Oh so you're ticklish eh?"

"Am **NOT.**" I snap back so he shakes his head. We sit there in silence for the rest of the ride. After what feels like days the boat stops. We hold our breaths as the crew gets off. Once when we think they're gone; we ascend back to the deck. I lift the latch that leads to the deck and I scan my eyes for anything. Takuma pops his head next to mine and we look for anyone. "Coast is clear." he gets down and pushes me up. I open the latch all the way and I pull him up. I go over to the railing of the ship and there's a bunch ships lining the docks. "Looks like we'll have to climb our way down." I state

So he pushes me off of the boat "Ladies first!" I reach out for a rope and hold onto it for dear life. He slides down the rope next to me, I'm about to scowl at him when he slams his hand over my mouth. His eyes point up to the deck so I'm quiet and we listen to the sound of the crew on the deck above us.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did they go?" a man demands towards the captain.

"I don't know. They just boarded the ship and hide with the cargo." the captain replies. So they knew we where there? Why didn't they tell us anything? Is Frost and Russell behind this?

"You damn liar! Where are they?!" the man demands again and there's a choking sound from the captain.

"I don't know Jack." and then there's the sound of something ripping apart. The stench of blood fills the air. I glance over at Takuma. He nods so we slide down the ropes and dive into the ocean water. I make out Takuma's figure in the dark waters so we start swimming towards the docks staying away from the ship as possible. We take safety behind some other boats, we pop our heads out of the water. The docks are buzzing with night life as I try thinking how we're going to climb out without going detected. Takuma points over to a staircase.

"We can go through there; we can smuggle some clothes later. After that all we need is to hitch a ride towards the Ceil Estate and we're home free." he starts swimming so I follow after him. Easier said than done...

* * *

I jump to steal one of the dresses that was hung out to dry. I pull it off of the line and peel away my wet pants and shirt. I slip on the dress and re meet up with Takuma. The clothes fit him a bit too small but he looks like a pirate.

"I don't like it. Shiki would totally hate me if he saw me in this." he jokes because Shiki's a model so he's very picky on appearances. He said the only reason why he hasn't hit on me is because I dress like a soldier. What? I don't like too colorful things and I like the neutrals better.

"So what now? Now we need a ride but how are we going to get one?" I ask so he thinks

"Do you know where we're at?" I glance around and see a sign that says the port's name

"Xion why?" he nods

"Jackson isn't too far then. If we walk we'll be at Jackson by 2 days on foot. Or we can wait and hitch a ride. What do you say?" he asks so I pull on his hand

"I have a better idea."

* * *

I stalk the perimeter of the barn to see if there's anyone around. There isn't so I motion Takuma to come over. He does and we slide open the barn door. I creep up on a horse and it screams. I tell it to be quiet so it settles down.

"I'm not trying to hurt you! C'mon." I pull on its reins and mount on. Takuma gets in the saddle behind me and we run into the night.


	12. Chapter 12: back at home

**12: back at home**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I got caught up in some family problems so I had to take a temporary hiatus on War & Peace. I hope you guys forgive me!

* * *

POV of Akahanna Ceil

* * *

The horse trots through the last stretch of the woods. Takuma and I are exhausted because we haven't slept for 2 days from being on the run. The hills of the Estate come into view so that's when I slide off and run. I bang on the door and Takuma stands behind me. Mildred answers and sees us.

"Akahanna! Takuma! I'm so glad to see you!" she hugs us so Dad comes out and spins me in the air.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he sets me down so them Amber comes out. I throw myself around her because I've never been so happy to see her before. We enter inside and then our celebration begins.

* * *

Being captive for almost 3 months you miss out on a lot of things. Well Kaminari's belly's showing first off, Shiki and Kaminari are officially a couple now which makes me happy for her but sad for Rima. Akatsuski started dating this other girl named Amami as he's trying to move on from Ruka's death. Aido has a job as a model now along with Shiki. Rima doesn't show up for the party but I don't blame her. Anyways Aido tells me that Zero and Yuki threw their engagement party despite Takuma and I being held captive.

Well I'm talking to Kaminari outside on the porch watching the guys play football on the lawn; we fan ourselves with paper fans.

"So have you and Shiki decided on names yet?" I ask and she shakes her head

"No but eh; we should enjoy ourselves now. So are you going to go dress shopping soon?" I squint my eyebrows and she laughs. "For your wedding idiot!" I laugh

"Ha no. I haven't even thought of what. Well I'm trying to convince Takuma to get me to meet his parents and sister." I take a sip out of my drink when Shiki comes over.

"C'mon!" he pulls us onto our feet and the guys strip down to their pants. They go over to the bushes and pull out water guns. Akatsuski tosses me one and then I'm attacked by them. I scream and start squirting my gun at them as the water war continues. My dad joins so we're all having fun when Mildred comes out with Toga and Kaien. I hug them and then soon we're all locked into water combat. We're all on the lawn soaked to our clothes as we lay flat on our backs. They all ask about what happened while we were at Eiji's hands and how we made it out. I'm telling them how we haven't seen them when Spirit and Barrow come over. Spirit licks my face because I haven't seen her since well the Kuran Revolt. I laugh as she places her face against mine and stares at me with her big brown eyes. I pat her face so she bites my sleeve and pulls me up to my feet. Takuma finishes telling them as Spirit nudges me to go out with a walk with her. I hold her by her mane as I mount on; she trots me over to where we buried Mom (Sakura) 2 years before.

* * *

I slide off and she stands next to me; I read her tomb stone and what it says. "_Sakura Ceil Kuran. A true blossom that bloomed even in the darkest of days. A great mother and lover." _then it says her birthday to when she died.

"She truly was something else." I look to the source of the voice and it's Dad. He comes over and lays down flowers in front of the stone. He pets Spirit as he stands next to me. "I knew she would have been happy for you if she knew that you were engaged." He states as I look down.

"I never got to ask her what happened; before I came along;" we sit down and the breeze nips at our exposed skin. I sniff back some tears, he puts his hand on my head and messes up my hair, I growl causing him to smirk.

"There's some things that are better left unsaid Akahanna; Sakura had to deal with a lot when you came along. Besides, if you want to know, I suppose some day I can tell you. But you'll understand once when you're a parent," I shrug

"I don't think I don't even want kids." I draw my knees up to my chest and he sighs

"It wasn't your fault Akahanna. And I didn't either but I ended up having the best present ever." I smile as he pulls on my cheek. "My baby's growing up!" He teases as he gets teary.

"Daddy you sad?" I ask in a baby voice, he chuckles as he takes his hand away. I notice there's something on my shoe so I reach over and flick it off of my toe. He locks his legs out and tries touching his toes, he sticks out his tongue as he tries to stretch. He gives up and pouts, I giggle. "You're so out of shape! You got a rep to keep up Dad!" I tease, he frowns

"Shut up!" He intimates my voice. Spirit lays down in the middle of us and places her head in my lap. I stoke her mane, Dad stands up and offers his hand towards me, "Let's go Aka," I take it and brush the dust off of my pants. Spirit exhales dramatically as she stands up. We get on and come back to the house.


	13. Chapter 13: My lovely mother-in-law

**13: My Lovely mother-in-law**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I hope you leave some reviews!

* * *

POV of Akahanna Ceil

* * *

I pick up my hair as Takuma closes the zipper on my dress. I drop my hair and grab my bag, "You look good," I complement as Takuma's wearing black.

"Thanks, ready to go?" I nod and we enter the car and drive over to his parents' house. We pull up half an hour later and his family has money like for real. I swallow as his warnings come out about his parents.

"If my mom goes too far, tell her off _**please**!_ Sometimes she goes too far," we ring the doorbell. There's silence so I pull down my dress a bit from sitting down. The door opens and it's who I'm assuming is his sister, Hinata opens it. She hugs him and then leads us over to where their parents are. My eyes dart across the room as there's pictures of them when he was little. I stop in front of one that has them four together, I smile as Takuma's face is so tiny. We enter the room where his parents are and they rise. His dad Izumi looks exactly like an actor. He's handsome and his voice's as smooth as silk chocolate. "Takuma you could have told me that your fiancé was the jewel of the Ceil, I'm Izumi." He smiles as I shake his hand, I nod then his mom looks at me with a strange look in her eyes. She comes over to me, her heels click against the floor and she looks like if she hasn't aged at all. Takuma got his blonde hair from her as her brown eyes pop out of her makeup with her red dress.

"Akahanna Ceil, I've heard many things about you." I swallow because I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I nod trying not to be rude, we all sit down as the servants come up with the dinner. She keeps watching me so I pretend that I haven't noticed her staring at me like the way a predator watches its prey before it kills it. I bring up my drink, I look at it carefully to see if there's anything suspicions in it, I don't see anything so I slowly bring it up to my mouth, _Calm down Akahanna... She wouldn't do something like that. Would she?_

"So Akahanna-" she speaks causing me to jump and spill my drink. I choke and Hinata starts hitting my back, I nod as I cough and she stops hitting my back. I swallow and look up, she gives me a weird face then continues "Are you alright?" I nod

"Peachy." She shakes her head as I want smack myself, _Way to go! _Looks like my sarcasm isn't going to help me.

"Anyways," she grabs her fork and plays with the spikes, she glances up at me "I smell Takuma on you, so you two are sexually active... Is he your first?" Takuma's about to but in when his dad beats him to it,

_"Karin,"_ he says flatly giving her a warning look. She rolls her eyes, she's human but from the looks of it she won't hesitate to get her hands dirty with a vampire. Well I think she's human,

"Real quick question, Karin are you a human or did your husband convert you into a Common Vampire?" His dad smells like a PureBlood like me, but she doesn't have such a strong scent like her family or me.

"Converted, hence why I can smell my child's scent mixed with yours." I guess she's not hanging the subject. I sink back in my chair a bit, Hinata's eyes dart back and forth between me and her mom, I guess she can sense the awkwardness in the air. Karin rises as she makes her way over to me, "I don't know much about you and honestly not interested. I may have not been able to raise Takuma due to my job but I'm not going to step to the side and simply let him make mistakes. I'm not like Amber Tachira-" I stand up and slam my hands down against the table

"Amber Tachira is my biological mother and I was not raised by her. So before you go comparing me to-" I fumble for a better word, "_her_, then you know nothing." I cut her off because I will not be compared to Amber.**_ I will not!_**

"If you're Amber's daughter I just want to know if you picked up on her bad habits! Also you're a Ceil woman, your family has been known to use their bodies to get what they want;" I grit my teeth as she's pretty much calling me that my family are man whores and sluts.

"Mom that's enough!" Takuma yells out. Her words trail off of her tongue and they hit me like bullets.

"I don't want you making a mistake!" I press the heel of my hand into my eye. I look up and then ask

"Where's your bathroom?" Izumi stands up and shows me. I follow him down the hallway when he stops, I do too and he offers an apologetic smile

"I'm sorry for the rude commentary of my wife. She never had a good history with Amber or Sakura; if you're here because you want to get on our good side, you already on mine. I don't care if he wasn't your first or anything, I'm glad that he's ending up with someone like you; of course we all have our faults but you risked your life to save his and that's what matters to me." He smiles as he puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. I nod and can't keep to smile back too,

I come back into the dinning room and Karin just stares at me with a disgusted look in her eyes. I take a deep breath,

"Look Karin, I know of my family's past and my own but the fact is that I'm going to be part of your family very soon. We can either make the best out of it and get along or make this a living hell for the both of us. That's the only choices I'm giving you." I lay out for her as silence fills the air. She closes her eyes and re opens them,

"Fine. But you're not off of the hook yet, I want to talk to Amber; her and I have some things to talk about." I nod but on the inside I'm a deflated noodle falling down to the floor with a kill me now sign over my head. Anything but her talking to my mom!


	14. Chapter 14: the blue sky

**14: The blue sky**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to ANER13.

* * *

POV of Akahanna Ceil

* * *

I knock on Dad's bedroom where Amber generally camps out at. It's weird because I'm used to Sakura always being Mom and her and Dad sharing a room. It's just so weird. Amber opens and she lets me in,

"What is it?" She asks as she hugs a pillow sitting on the bed. I lean against the bedpost,

"Takuma's mom wants to talk to you." She looks surprised.

"Why?" I shrug so Amber nods. "When?"

"Today." She sighs,

"let me get ready then." I leave the room without saying another word. I flop down on my bed in my room, I pull out my scrapbook and smile as I made 5 pages of Takuma and I already. The door opens to my room and speaking of which,

"Aren't you still supposed to be at work?" I ask as he strolls in, I prop my torso off of the bed.

"I should, but I got you something instead." Takuma says as he holds something behind him, I raise an eyebrow.

"Which is?"

"Close your eyes." I do and I feel something drop into my lap. I open my eyes but then I start sneezing.

"Takuma *sneeze* I'm allergic to cats." I sneeze out, the kitten jumps out of my lap. I start sneezing uncontrollably, he gets the cat out of the room.

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry! I didn't know," he gets in my face when I push him away.

"You still have the cat fur!" I'm cut short as another sneeze comes out. He takes off his sweater and throws it outside.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were allergic to cats?" He asks once when my sneezing for stops. I feel all puffy,

"I've been allergic to them since I was little. It didn't cross my mind as my mom and dad made sure that no cats where around." He gives me a puzzled look.

"Then when we were attacked by those cougars how come didn't you have an allergic reaction?" I sneeze and cough at the same time.

"I'm only allergic to domestic cats. It has something go due with the fact how they shed a lot or something. And if I wasn't I wouldn't let them around me. They can cause pregnant women to become infertile." He nods and sighs

"Well I better go give back the kitten back to Hinata. She wanted to give it to you as a welcome to the family kind of present." I frown

"Tell her thanks though." He nods and kisses my cheek

"I'll be back." I nod and he leaves. I start scratching my arms where the cat touched me. I look out of my window and it's there. The kitten hisses at me, I glance around to see if there's anyone there, there isn't so I hiss at it back. It runs away and Takuma catches it. He waves as he holds the cat taking it away. I smirk as I go outside.

* * *

Spirit chews on some grass as I come towards her and Barrow. Barrow looks up from his turf of grass, his ears rise as he trots over to me. He throws his black hair over to the side and lets me pet his smokey colored body. He glances up at me and nips at my sleeves. "Hey!" I smack him lightly on the bridge of his nose, he makes a whatever kind of face. I sit down on the grass, lay down on my back and look up at the sky. It's so blue, why am I suddenly appreciating its color? I mean I always never that the sky's blue but, like why am I taking the time to look at it? Barrow hangs his head over mine, his black hair brushes my forehead then it hits me. I reach up and poke at Barrow's cheek. "You're the last thing I got from Kaname." he doesn't make any type of reaction but just blinks. "And you fell on me causing this faint outline of where the saddle horn rammed into me..." Barrow is pretty much my whole experience from what happened in less than a year ago. Barrow lays down on the grass next to me eating away at the surrounding grass. I reach into the inside of my shirt and pull out my locket. It has 4 pictures in it; one of me and Kaminari, Sakura and Dad with me, Takuma and I, then lastly, one of Kaname and I were little. I close the locket and glance up as the wind blows on me gently, I wonder if he ever regretted dying at the time that he did?

"Akahanna!" I sit up along with Barrow and it's Takuma. He runs up to us, he pulls me up to my feet. I get on Barrow and grab some of his hair in my hand. "What are we doing?" He asks as I tell him to get on.

"We haven't done something that we should have," Takuma gets on so I kick my heel into Barrow's side. He runs as I direct him to a graveyard.

Takuma and I slide off, we stand infront of Kaname's tombstone careful not to step on his grave. Takuma doesn't say anything as he states at it. I whip up some roses from the air and place them on the grave. I peak my head under Takuma's hair as it covers his face. He's trying so hard not to cry so I pull up his head and kiss him lightly, he tastes like salty tears. He gives me a hurt look so I throw my arms around his neck as I can't bear to see him like this. He wraps his arms around my torso and crushes me in them. I don't say anything as he cries into me. It feels like minutes when he looks up at me with his face red and raw.

"How come you haven't sobbed like me?" He asks when I look down

"I did, I was there when he died..." My voice waters a bit but he doesn't notice it. He meets my eyes as I look up, he nods

"Let's go." he throws me onto his back giving me a piggy back ride, he turns his head over to the grave and a small sad smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. The wind picks up so I tuck my hair behind my ears

"What is it?" I ask, he shakes his head

"It's nothing." Then he starts walking back towards the Estate.


End file.
